Meister of Red NOT!
by ChibiFoxAI
Summary: Spin-off of the 'Of Red' seires, see how Jaden lived from the time she arrived in Death City to the end of Year 1. Repost of the original.
1. Chapter 1

Chibi: Hello all! This used to be on the Hestic account, but now I am trekking out on my own! This was my original story so don't flip and report me okay? I also have some new story ideas on my profile so let me know what you think of them, alright?

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Drabble 1: Welcome to Death City

Jaden could barely contain her excitement as she followed her golden-eyed guardian. This place was new and bright and full of many sites and sounds that she had never seen before.

Everything around her had some sort of skull motif to it, but it was a cute cartoon-like skull. Jaden tugged on her guardian's sleeve.

"Hey Haou, why does everything have a skull on it?" she asked, pointing to a cake shop that had a variety of cupcakes in the window, each decorated with mini skull sprinkles.

Haou blinked before smiling. "Well Jaden, remember how I said that a friend of mine runs this town? The skulls are a way to honor him."

"But who is your friend?"

Haou knelt down and ruffled Jaden's hair. "He has gone by many names over the millennia, such as Shinigami, El Muerte, The Fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse, and He Who Rides the Pale Horse. However, I know him by a more casual name."

Jaden cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Just what would that be?"

Haou smirked. "Lord Death, the Grim Reaper."

Jaden looked in awe at Haou and was about to speak when she was cut off by her growling stomach. She looked down at the offending organ, looked at the bakery, then looked at Haou. She pointed to a cookie in the window.

"Can we get that? I'm hungry, and Death looks really tasty."

Haou felt a bead of sweat run down the back of her head.

Chibi: Yay! We have our first drabble up! There will be various pop-culture and internet memes found, so kudos to those who recognize them in upcoming shenanigans. See you in Drabble 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi: So here is our second drabble!

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Drabble 2: Sorting, EAT or NOT?

Jaden stared up at the masked figure known as Lord Death. She tilted her head to the side, the towering figure copying her movements.

Haou coughed to get the Reapers attention. "Um, Lord Death, don't you think-"

"REAPER CHOP!"

Haou clutched her head in pain as Lord Death stood over her. "Haou, how long have we known each other?"

Haou thought for a moment. "A couple thousand years, give or take a couple hundred."

"So~, if that is the case, what should you call me?"

"... Dad."

"Exactly!"

Lord Death scampered back to his mirror, which started glowing. "Spirit, I need you to bring me 'it' to the Death Room ASAP!"

A red haired man came in, pushing what looked like some sort of cage with ping pong balls inside of it.

Lord Death pushed Jaden towards the cage. "Go on sweetie, pick your class!"

Haou raised an eyebrow. "What happened to the hat (1)?"

Lord Death gave the impression of pouting. "He got a better job at some private school in England couple hundred years ago."

"What about the scarf (2)?"

Lord Death twiddled his fingers. "It kinda got destroyed in a witch attack during the 80's."

"I got one!"

Haou and Lord Death turned to see Jaden holding a ball with a crescent moon on it.

Spirit smiled. "Looks like you are in the Crescent Moon class with my Maka! You are an 'EAT' then!" He then caught sight of Haou and walked over to her, taking her hand and kissing it. "I hope that I get to see you often as well."

Spirit received a 'Haou Chop' and 'Reaper Chop' to the head, doubling his pain as his hair soaked in a small puddle of his blood.

Jaden took the moment to lightly tap Spirit on the head, mimicking the previous two. "Jaden Chop!"

Chibi: We got our second one up! Don't worry, I'll update my other stories soon.

(1) Harry Potter Sorting Hat

(2) The Scarf of Sexual Preference from A Very Potter Sequel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chibi: Yay new drabble!

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Drabble 3: Technologically Impaired

Haou stared at the grey and block-like contraption in front of her. Back during her days as the Supreme Ruler of Gentle Darkness, the greatest advancement in 'technology' had been for agriculture and battle, not ways to spread various information and access pop culture groups and sites. Jaden had said that the thing was called a 'computer' or something, but the young child had no idea how to work it since her mother never allowed her to touch the one back at her old home.

She looked at the piece of paper that listed the required websites she was to sign-up for, along with Jaden. She could understand things like various threads run by the Death Scythes across the globe and the Student Information desk since she was to be Lord Death's new secretary, but one thing on the top of the list didn't add up.

"Just what in the name of Terra Firma is a Facebook account?"

Throwing her pride to the wind, she got help from the visiting Death Scythe, Azusa.

The first thing she was told to do was enter her email address. Jaden had created one for herself and Haou earlier that day with a teacher named Sid and it was written on a sticky-note that was stuck on the edge of one of the screen corners. Haou suppressed a laugh when she read what the child had created.

Jaden's email read elementalfriedshrimp at deathmail dot com. Haou's was shadowqueen20 at deathmail dot com.(1)

Haou stared once again at the screen as Azusa moved the mouse around and explained how the various sites worked, stressing not to believe anything that the pop-ups said.

"Now, you try it. Just grab the mouse and press on the left button to open something."

Haou grabbed the mouse and moved it around at a rapid pace, causing the arrow on the screen to follow the mouse's movements. Azusa panicked.

"Stop moving the mouse!"

Haou raised her hand, which was still clutching the mouse and shaking. The shaking caused the arrow on the screen to shake a bit also.

"...I don't get paid enough to do this."

Chibi: Yeah, slightly based this one off of a scene in Azumanga Daioh, but it fit! Yeah, please remember you can request drabble ideas and stuff so that would be put to good use when I hit writers block.

(1) Whenever I would type this out, it would create a hyperlink I couldn't get rid of, so I went with the next best thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Drabble 4: First Day at the DWMA

Jaden stared at the large door in front of her, the grip on her skull backpack straps tightening. Here she was, a six-year old in a class full of kids who were at least ten years older.

Haou looked over to Jaden before kneeling down and ruffling Jaden's hair.

"It'll be okay Jay! You know Sid and he is really nice. That's just the way he is. Spirit on the other hand..." the last part was muttered with a bit of hatred.

Jaden still looked unsure. "...Do I get a cookie if I go?"

Haou laughed. "You know Dad is throwing a small party later to congratulate you on the First Day!"

"...What if they don't like me?"

Haou smirked as she let some shadows rise behind her and writhe like dark tentacles. "You don't have to worry about anyone hurting you as long as I'm here."

Jaden beamed and reached for the doorknob.

Chibi: Oh the nostalgia of the first day of kindergarten... how I remember it so, but I won't bore you with the details. Please remember you can request drabble ideas and stuff so that would be put to good use when I hit writers block. For references, the original Soul Eater gang is about 4 years older than Jaden if I didn't mention it before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chibi: Here is another drabble for you guys. I have been out of town on various occasion but promise to do updates of my stories before going back to classes so be on the look out!

Drabble 5: Jaden's a Mom now? Introducing Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Carly!

Jaden could barely stomach the destruction in front of her. For a girl who had recently turned 10, it was too much for her to handle alone.

The Momentum Reactor in down-town Domino City had a meltdown and destroyed a large portion of the city, taking many lives with it.

"This is horrible." She heard Kouyou gasp. Midori choked out a small sob at the ruination, only to be comforted by an equally disturbed Haou, who was holding an infant girl she had found amongst the rubble. She had named the child Carly.

"I feel as if a great evil has been unleashed." Started the golden eyed monarch as she stared out onto the remains of the city. "Where an evil is, the heroes of tomorrow are born."

As Haou finished her monologue, Jaden winched from a sharp pain on her right arm. She looked to see a claw holding a heart burning a bright blue (1) on her forearm. She pulled her sleeves down to hide the markings.

"Search for survivors!" came Sid's order. "We need to help out as much as we can! That's just the kind of man I am!"

Jaden rolled her eyes and followed her new instincts to a metal pod. A sound akin to a cat yowling was heard as she neared it. As she approached it, she picked up a stray piece of metal and used it to wedge the pod open, revealing yet another infant.

Jaden dropped the metal to the side and picked up the baby, trying her best to calm the wailing.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm going to help you…" She spotted a small golden bracelet on the baby's wrist with a name engraved on it. "…Yusei."

The baby girl calmed down as Jaden continued her trek across the wasteland.

Two more orphan boys named Jack and Crow were found that day.

Chibi: Read, review, and please note you can request scenarios. Who knows, what you suggest might turn into a situation in future chapters!

(1): Jaden is not a signer herself, she is just a host for the markers until Leo and Luna are born.

Chibi: It has been a while since I did one of these drabbles, so hopefully this satisfies all of you! As you will see, we are going to sling shot back in time a little bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Drabble 6: Jaden's First Christmas

Jaden looked around in awe at all of the lights and decorations that lined the streets and houses in Death City. In all her eight years of life, she had never seen anything like this before.

Currently, she was walking hand-in-hand with her step brother Kid. On the golden-eyed boys other side was Haou, who was carrying a large bag of the decorations she had seen people putting on a large tree earlier.

"What's all that stuff for Kid?" she asked.

Kid smiled. "These are called ornaments, and we use them to decorate the Christmas tree."

"A Christmas tree?"

Haou nodded. "Yep, then when everyone is asleep , a man named Santa Claus comes into the house and leaves presents for all the good boys and girls all over the world!"

"Can you explain to me one thing?" asked Jaden as she tilted her head. "What's Christmas?"

Both elders stopped and looked at each other for a few beats of silence.

"So this is Jaden's first time celebrating the holidays?"

"... Kid, break out the TV specials and storybooks. I'll get out the cookbooks with all the sweets!"

Chibi: In the spirit of the upcoming holiday season, we have a little holiday special! I hope you all enjoyed it! Yeah, in my family, the Christmas season doesn't start until December 1st XD

Chibi: It has been a while since I did one of these drabbles, so hopefully this satisfies all of you! As you will see, we are going to sling shot back in time a little bit.


	7. Chapter 7

Drabble 7: Awakening of the Kishin and Daddy's Wrath

Jaden could only look on in horror at the carnage that awaited her.

It was Christmas, the one day that people were supposed to be nice to each other and celebrate the founding of the DWMA.

She would forever remember it as the day the Kishin woke up.

All she could do was clutch at Midori's soul and dodge Ashura's attacks.

"I won't let you take her!" Jaden screamed before she slipped on a puddle of blood. She looked behind her to see Ashura closing in.

"Get down!"

"Maka, help me!"

Before Maka even reached Jaden, however, a pillar of light shot down from the ceiling, causing Ashura to scream in fear of it and retreat through a hole he had made. Jaden squinted from the aura that the light pillar was giving off, only to adopt a stunned look when the pillar morphed into a humanoid figure. The most she could make out was the fuzzy appearance of various objects that reseambled the Millennium Items she had read about before. For some reason, this man was familiar to her.

**Do not fear me, my daughter, for I will protect you.**

"Daddy..."

Chibi: So as we can see, hints to who Jaden's dad is revealed! He is also an important character in the oncoming sequel, as you can tell, as well as Medusa.


End file.
